


Drunk

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Deaf!Sam, Dean to the Rescue, Drunk Sam, F/M, Sad Sam, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: A hand on his shoulder brought him back round.Jumping in shock, Sam swung a punch wildly out of instinct before opening his eyes.The punch had made contact.Whoever had touched his shoulder was kneeling in front of him, head dipped as they dabbed at their bleeding nose.‘Bullseye.' He thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

“I’m cutting you off.” The barman stated, his tone alight with concern at the kid sat over the counter from him. “You got a way of getting home? Maybe there’s someone I could call to come and pick you up?”

“I not an invalid...” A drunken voice replied, snappily.

The barman furrowed an eyebrow with a scowl. “Never said you were.” He scoffed before grabbing the landline. “Seriously kid, just give me a number. Or maybe you have a cell that I could find a contact on?”

“Yeah, whatever...” Stumbling up from the barstool, the tall, wild-haired student proceeded to walk through the crowds before exiting the bar.

“Hey!” The barman shouted after him. “Come on...” He sighed before muttering his breath. “Stupid kid.”

* * *

Sam blinked a couple times as he tried to clear his vision. The alcohol was _really_ starting to kick in now. It was well beyond the fun stage and he was fast approaching the, ‘you really don’t want to be on your own right now’ stage. Maybe getting blind drunk five blocks away from the apartment wasn’t the best idea in the world.

The apartment.

Of course. The reason behind all this.

Well...it wasn’t the apartment’s fault.

Sam frowned. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He said aloud before smirking at his idiocy. “Uh oh...”

Placing a hand against the wall to steady himself, Sam promptly threw up beside the dumpster at the entrance to the alley. It was only when he was sure that there was nothing left in his stomach to excrete that he slowly began to stand upright once again, but even that proved difficult.

“Fuck me...” He groaned under his breath before scowling at the sight of the vomit on his sleeve. “Well that’s disgusting.”

Sam had always teased his brother for being the germ freak of the family, but he couldn’t argue that his own OCD meant for the almost the same habits as Dean. Using the side of the dumpsters lid, Sam cleaned his sleeve, as much as someone could ‘clean’ their sleeve by wiping it against the lid of a dumpster, before continuing on slowly down the street.

Stanford was pretty at night. There weren’t any stars to be seen due to the amount of light pollution, and it was predominantly cloudy, but that didn’t spoil anything for Sam. If he was truthful, seeing stars was something that he never really wanted to do without his brother, there was something special about lying on the hood of the Impala, parked out in some field in the middle of nowhere. When he would stargaze with Dean as kids they would always invent name signs for the constellations, each one more bizarre than the last, until the two of them were giggling like idiots.

Sam smiled, but the expression slowly fell away.

He missed Dean.

It was moments like this that he missed him the most. Moments when he didn’t know what to do.

Dean would always know _exactly_ what to do because despite however many times he’d try and deny it, his brother was the naturally smart one, and Sam was just the academic one.

He was three blocks away from the apartment now, and as much as he wanted to not be outside in the black dark, Sam knew that he wasn’t welcome at the apartment, Jess had made that very clear in their argument earlier.

It had been anything but pretty.

_‘What is wrong with you?!’_

_Sam scowled. ‘Me?! You the one who came home all angry and started tearing strips out of me just ‘cause I not cleaned up.’_

_‘You not even have class today!’ Jess replied, angrily._

_‘That not mean I not busy. I have work, you know! I not just laze around doing fuck all, I actually have to earn money, unlike you.’_

_Jess glared at him. ‘And what that supposed to mean?...’_

_‘It means that Mommy and Daddy treat you like fucking royalty. They grant your every last wish because little Jess can’t be without something she wants for more than a day. You wouldn’t know what it like to ruff it even if it bit you in ass. You work just to get extra money. Try working a billion hours a week on top of classes just to try and earn enough to pay rent and eat!’_

_Jess was clearly holding back tears. ‘You’re a dick.’_

_Sam scoffed._

_A tear trickled down Jess’ cheek. ‘Go away, Sam...’ Her hands shook slightly as she signed._

_Sam’s expression softened. ‘Jess...I...I sorry...I didn’t...’_

_‘Please go away, Sam’ Tears were flowing full force now as she turned away from him. Sam could see her shoulders shaking._

_A slight vibration behind him alerted him to the door opening. A few seconds later, Brady walked over. He looked between the two of them with a furrowed brow before walking over to Jess and placing a hand on her shoulder. Brady then looked back over at Sam._

_“I think you should go.”_

And so Sam had, straight to a bar as far from the apartment as he could find. Fast forward many, many beers later and voila.

He almost felt sick again at the memory of making Jess cry. He hated seeing her upset, and it ate him up inside that he was the reason behind those tears. But that’s what he did so well, making people feel miserable.

Sam didn’t even know what had come over him. Why had he even said those things? What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Ughhh...” His stomach churned. Wrapping his arms around his midsection. Sam leant back against the wall of the park, taking deep breaths as he tried to not throw up, which was proving harder than he’d imagined.

Something seemed off. Something was definitely not helping his queasiness, but what the hell was it?

Sam reached a hand up to his ear. “Nope, not that.” He then reached up to his other. “Oh for fuck sake.”

One of his hearing aids were gone.

Sam rolled his eyes, yanking out the other one and shoving it into the pocket of his jeans.

“Great...just fucking great...”

Sliding down the wall so that he was sat down with his back against it, Sam sighed.

“Living the dream...” He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back until it made contact with the red brick.

* * *

A hand on his shoulder brought him back round.

Jumping in shock, Sam swung a punch wildly out of instinct before opening his eyes.

The punch had made contact.

Whoever had touched his shoulder was kneeling in front of him, head dipped as they dabbed at their bleeding nose.

 _‘Bullseye. And that with my eyes closed while also drunk.’_ Sam thought to himself, proudly before realising that he really needed to find out whether that punch was deserved or not. Stanford was a pretty good area, so the chances of this guy just being a concerned passer-by were high. Which meant the chances of Sam not getting locked up for assault were low.

“Shit, I really sorry.”

‘Nice shot, Sasquatch.’ Bloody hands signed to him.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow before his drunken brain finally caught up. He exhaled. “D’n...what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for a beer.” His idiot brother replied.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Sam asked again, pausing after every word.

“Alright, alright, grumpy. I may have come to check up on you.”

Sam groaned.

“Hey! I’m a big brother, I’m allowed to worry, it’s part of the job description.” Dean answered.

Sam scoffed. “Is this the part where you rescue me?”

“Why, do you need rescuing?” Dean gave his nose one last wipe with the back of his hand, which came away amazingly bloody, before he shuffled closer to his brother. “Woah!” Moving closer meant that the scent of his brother’s breath became _very_ well known. “Jesus, how much have you drank?”

“Had an argument with Jess. She hates me.” Sam answered, stumbly.

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.” Dean responded, leaning back against the wall next to him.

“I made her cry, De.” Sam answered, sadly before his eyes became alight in fear. “I didn’t mean to get angry with her, I don’t even know what came over me.” He rambled before burying his head in his hands. “God I’m such a fucking idiot.” He began to cry.

Dean didn’t really know how to respond to the thirty emotions Sam had displayed in the space of twenty seconds and so wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling his little brother close against his side.

* * *

Sam groaned as he found himself floating back to consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was the stench of alcohol that was very obviously coming from him. It truly was disgusting. The second was that he was lying on something squishy. It definitely wasn’t their mattress but was still soft enough to not be the floor, or even the sidewalk. Flickering his eyes open, he found himself in the living room of the apartment. The sun was only beginning to rise, an amber glow shining through the brown shades. He was lying on the sofa, the garishly orange blanket covering him. Dean was spread out octopus style on the floor, his leather jacket being used as a comforter.

Surprisingly, his stomach was actually calm and his head was nowhere near as jackhammery as he was expecting. Someone had clearly forced him to drink countless bottles of water last night, and that someone was currently camped out on the pretty disgusting carpet of a moderately okay student apartment building.

Sam smiled.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it was about five AM. Maybe he could manage to make breakfast without burning the place down. He sniffed a few times.

 _‘Maybe a shower first.’_ He decided.

Sam slowly rolled off the sofa, stumbling like a newborn fawn to his feet before his legs finally remembered how to be legs and took his weight.

* * *

After showering, Sam dried off before grabbing a pair of pyjama bottoms from the airer along with his purple dog shirt. He then made his way towards the kitchen. Stopping as he reached the doorway to the hallway, Sam sighed. Walking to their room, he gently pushed open the door, making sure that it wouldn’t make any noise and wake Jess.

A small, curled up bundle lay beneath the white sheets, eyes red from tears.

Sam’s heart broke once again at the sight.

Shifting slightly, he felt the vibration below his foot, knowing exactly what that meant for anyone else. He winced.

Jess moaned lightly before shifting. Her eyes slowly tracked to the doorway, the creaking floorboard giving away the presence of someone in the room. She exhaled slightly at the sight of Sam. Taking in his broken expression and haggard appearance, Jess knew he had not had the best night either.

“Are you okay?” She asked, making sure to sit up enough where the sheets wouldn’t obscure his view of her lips. Jess rubbed her eye.

“I should be the one asking you that.” He replied, tone heavy in guilt.

“Come here.” Jess spoke softly.

Sam walked over to the bed before climbing into his side and lying down next to her. He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up.

“I’m so sorry.” His tone was sad and guilt laden.

“Can we talk about this later? It’s way too early.” Jess asked.

Sam smirked. “Of course.”

Jess pulled the comforter up around herself more. “I’m glad you’re back. It always terrifies me when you go off alone like that, and I don’t mean that cause’ of those.” She lazily pointed in the direction of his ears.

“I’m here now.” He smiled slightly before going to get up so that she could have some more sleep.

A hand reached out and gently took his wrist.

‘Stay’

Sam smiled as he lay back down.

Jess shuffled closer to him before burying herself against his chest, head tucked in under his chin. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep, feeling safe once again.

And Sam soon found himself drifting peacefully off too.


End file.
